The Golden Opportunity
by The Black and Silver Angel
Summary: This will be the second time they see the sage in the vestment cave. Tiz gets some encouragement from his friends to reveal his true feelings for Agnés. Spoilers for chapter 6. Contains TizxAgnés with a little implied RingabelxEdea. Rated T because I'm paranoid like everyone else on this site.


**Me: Hello awesome people! I was going through the archive for Bravely Default fanfiction, and I thought, man I wish there was some more TizxAgn****és fanfiction here. So I decided to make one! This takes place in Chapter 6 when Tiz and Agnés are meeting the sage in the cave for the 2****nd**** time(God dammit Tiz why didn't you seize the dam opportunity?! But I guess that's why fanfiction exists and why I'm writing this), and of course there will be spoilers. So if you're the person who flames people for spoiling stuff, I have given you fair warning. The characters may be OOC. This is all from Tiz's POV, with Ringabel's POV at the end. **_**Italics**_** are flashbacks. I don't own Bravely Default or it's characters or Alternis's awesome Dark knight suit no matter how many times I try to set him up on a date with Edea for it. **

**The Golden Opportunity**

(Tiz's POV)

That's what Ringabel said. A perfect opportunity. How could he suggest that at a time like this? Airy killed us in another world and he thinks this is a perfect opportunity? But then again, his did make a point.

"Is something the matter Tiz?" I was snapped back from my thoughts by Agnés. I seemed to have stopped walking to our destination of meeting the sage. I shake my head at this and reply,

"I am fine. Let's keep going." She hesitated for a moment before she decided to let it go.

"If you are certain then." And so we continued walking. As we walked, I think about what Ringabel told be back at Grandship about the 'Golden opportunity'.

_We were alone in the helm room, when Ringabel decided to be himself and suggest,_

"_You know Tiz, this is a Golden opportunity for you." I give him a quizzical look to show my confusion. "I mean, you already know what the sage knows, hopefully, and you are going to be alone with Agn__és__ in that cave with no one around. You can tell her how you feel without any curious ears around." I hoped I kept my blush hidden, but by the smirk on Ringabel's face, I was doing a horrible job at it. "I knew it."_

"_Ringabel, the whole point of me getting Agn__és alone was t-" _

"_What are you trying to get Agnés alone for Tiz?" Edea asked in a very suggestive tone as she showed up at the most inconvenient time possible. I feel the blush deepening even more. _

"_It's nothing Edea. Me and Ringabel were just talking that's all."_

"_Yeah, about Agnés it seems." Edea stated as a matter a factly._

"_I was just telling our country bumpkin here to seize the golden opportunity to tell Agnés he likes her." _

"_Rin-" Edea cuts me off before I have a chance to speak._

"_Tiz, we all know you like __Agnés EXCEPT for the one person who SHOULD know, Agnés." I hang me head in defeat, knowing that it was pointless trying to argue against these two together._

"_But this isn't the right time. I mean, we are trying to save the world and now isn't the time. She probably doesn't even like me that way. I mean, she's the vestal of wind and I'm just a village bumpkin without a village to go back too." As soon as I say that Edea flicks me on the head, hard._

"_Have you not seen the way she looks and acts around you Tiz? She risked taking a plunge into lava for you, is constantly concerned for your safety, and blushes every time you compliment her or expose those arms and chest of yours every time you go Monk or Thief." Edea said as she counted of each reason with her fingers, emphasizing the last two parts._

"_I don't know when you'll get another chance like this Tiz. After all, it will just be you, Agnés and the sage in the vestment cave. I'm sure the master can give you some privacy. If not, just tell her on the way there or back." Ringabel said as he steered the ship. Edea looked at Ringabel in realization and nodded in understanding._

"_Oh. So this is why you suggested we should see the sage…" I knew the reason was different and so did Ringabel, but he kept on with it as if was the ACTUAL reason. As if the information he told me to tell Agnés was nonexistant._

"_We are here, time to land." Ringabel said as he began to land Grandship. Edea started leaving and said,_

"_I'll go get Agnés. And remember Tiz, take your time in there and make sure that old lech doesn't spy on your little session." I turned back to Ringabel and opened my mouth to speak, but he spoke up first._

"_Look Tiz. I'm not saying that the info I told you is of little importance, it really is important. But you don't know when you'll get another chance to be with her like this without a certain fAiry around. And who knows when this will all end? Do you really want to spend more time holding those feelings in?" I look at Ringabel, seriously considering his words. When will be another chance like this? In the next world? The one after that? The last? Never? I was snapped back into reality by Ringabel saying,_

"_That's why whenever I see a lady that sends my heart to the moon I jump at the opportunity to ask her out on a date that she will not regret!" _

"_You know, Edea would say 'Aaand there is the weird Ringabel we know.'. And I would agree."_

By the time I'm done recalling what happened, we finally reached the end of the cave with the sage there. Surprisingly, there were no monsters on the way here. Strange, it happens sometimes, but no matter. It made the walk here easier.

"There you are." The sage said as we approached him. He looks at me briefly and turned back to Agnés and said with a nod. "Ah, so this is the one you have chosen. I envy him. You make a fine pair. Ho ho ho." I looked down, trying to hide a faint blush on my face. The sage began to speak again, "Were I a thousand eight hundred and eighty years young…" I cut him off there already knowing the words he was going to say.

"You're not ready to lay down and die yet. We know."

"Do you?" The sage asks with curiosity.

"And I'm the very image of the angel you encountered one thousand eight hundred eighty years ago." Agnés told the sage, who looked at us with realization.

"Oh, I see. I've already spoken of such matters, have I?" We nod our heads in confirmation. He then stokes his beard and asks,

"Then tell me, why have you two come to me again?"

"I wanted to be alone with Agnés." I said nonchalantly. Apparently, this shocked Agnés as she exclaimed,

"What!?" The sage smiled at this and said,

"Oh ho, you little devil, you."

"Huh?" I was confused of what was he referring to. Until realization came to ma and I retorted,

"No, not like that!" But the sage just kept going.

"Tiz, was it? I thought you a lost cause, but it seems you've some fire inside you! Ho ho ho!" He then motions to Agnés who looked red as a tomato.

"Look, she's blushing. Put the girl out of her misery with a big kiss on the lips!"

"Please sage! I'm trying to be serious here! Ringabel got his memory back!" This caught both of their attention an left the previous matter alone for a while. Agnés forgot the situation and asked,

"What did Ringabel remember Tiz?"

After several minutes of explanations from both me and the sage…

"We ought to get back to the others." I suggest since we we're done discussing the issue. The sage nodded in agreement and said,

"Then I shall take my leave, but not without some advice. Have the courage to think and act on your own. Have the courage to disobey. And have the courage to follow your own heart." The sage glanced at my direction when he said the last part. "Now, goodbye." And he disappeared in a flash of light.

"We better head back, it's getting late." Agnés states as we started to walk back. I think back on what the Sage and the others said.

**(Here, listen to the song that plays when Tiz first meets ****Agn****és. It's called "Beneath the Hollow Moon". Big thanks to DerylHaikese for telling me the name of the song!)**

_Have the courage to follow your own heart._

_You're not going to find anyone else like her if you pass this up._

_I don't know when you'll get another chance like this Tiz._

_Tell her you like her._

Something was fluttering in my stomach. I can't keep these thoughts away any longer. I need to tell her. I stop walking and call out softly,

"Agnés…" she turns around and asks,

"What is it Tiz?" I can't say anything. Nothing was coming out of my mouth. I tried to form something but I always stopped before I uttered more than a letter. I was blushing like mad. I felt heat all over me. The fluttering in my stomach grew in magnitude.

"Tiz? Are you alright? You look like your having a fever." Agnés said as she came closer to me. Before I could think, before I had any time to second guess my self, before I had time to even register what I was doing, I let my body take over, I closed my eyes, and I kissed her. I felt her gasp at the contact and just stood there for a moment. But after a few seconds, she began to kiss back too. She tasted like vanilla and her lips were soft and smooth. We broke apart after several seconds and just stared at each other. Agnés was the first to speak,

"Tiz…"

"Agnés. I-I….I love you." Agnés looks at me wide eyed, mouth slightly opened and does nothing. An agonizing minute passes before she softly says,

"Tiz…." But then I take her hand in mine and my mouth starts running on it's own.

"I know this isn't time tell this. But I can't ignore my feelings any longer! When I saw the Great Chasm, for a moment, I lost my will. I lost all hope. Everything I had was gone, as if it was never there! But then you came. You gave me my will back. You became my shining beacon in the middle of my despair. I vowed to protect you from anything that wished you harm. To be by your side through everything to see you safe. You are My Hope, the reason why I get back up when I've been knocked down, the reason why I fight with everything I have to give, why I would gladly lay down my life without a second thought to make sure you are safe." I look at Agnés, nervous of what she will say next. She finally speaks up and says,

"Tiz…I love you too." Before I could react, she starts talking again.

"Before I met you Tiz. Even when I met Airy, I felt alone. I lost the acolytes, my only family. The weight of the world was put on my shoulders. It was more than my body and mind could handle. I tried to put a brave face, I thought I could handle it, but it was all too much! Everybody looked at me with either expectation beyond of what I can give or disappointment in my work. Even after I met you, I kept thinking I could do it alone. And when I faced the possibility of danger to myself, I faltered. If it wasn't for you, I'd be in a cell, beaten and bloodied all over. You showed me I can trust others. That I can depend on others to catch me if I fall. That there are others willing to help me and stand by me to the end. And you have been there since the start, and there is no one else I trust and care more than you."

I just stood there, still holding her hand and gazing into her eyes, joy beyond anything I ever felt inside me. And she did the same. Our faces slowly inched forward and my lips met hers again. This time, she was more receptive and the kissed lasted longer. I put my arm on her back and the other behind her head out of instinct. I feel her arms wrap around my neck. After a few seconds, I decide to be a little adventurous and ran my tongue over the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance. Her lips parted a bit and that was all the encouragement I needed to explore her mouth. I felt her gasp a little at the new feeling, followed by a slight moan of pleasure. I felt her slip her tongue into my mouth and we explored each other until we had to come up for air. As we gasp for air, I realize we still have to head back, but not wanting to leave yet, I suggest,

"You think they wouldn't mind if we stayed here another minute or two?" Agnés frowns at this and says,

"Unacceptable." I guess the moment is over, so I say,

"Then I guess we better head back."

"Unacceptable." Agnés said with smile. I was confused of what she meant by that until it dawned on me.

"So, about five minutes?" I asked sort of still confused.

"Acceptable." And so we start to make out again.

Back outside…

(Ringabel's POV)

It's been about a good 25 minutes since Tiz and Agnés entered the cave. Either the Sage has some info that he withheld last time, something has happened to them, or hopefully Tiz finally did it.

"Aaghh! What could possibly be taking them so long?" Airy the fairy said in a huff, still angry that Agnés chose Tiz over her. It's a surprise we haven't stuffed her in an empty bottle and got rid of her out of annoyance. Edea looked over to me from where she was sitting and said,

"Remember Ringabel. If Tiz chickens out and doesn't tell Agnés, you got to take me on a shopping spree!"

"IF, my dear Edea. Me and my wallet are confidant our Tiz can show Agnés what is in his heart. Just remember your end of the bet, my sweet angel." I hope I'm right, or else my wallet is probably going to hang itself after today. Tiz, don't you chicken out on me.

"Yeah yeah I go on a date with you blah blah. New dresses here I come with Ringabel's wallet!" We all suddenly hear steps coming from the cave and we both watched to see. What we saw was our normal Tiz and Agnés, blushing and holding hands. Edea slumps to the ground silently weeping for the loss of her new dresses, then has a look of deep thought and realization on her. Perhaps she's dreaming of how swimmingly our time is going to be? I guy can dream. In the meanwhile I feel the sensations of pride and joy in me. Tiz did it! Our country bumpkin did it! I walk up to them and say to Tiz as I pat him on the back,

"You little devil, you!" Tiz and Agnés stared back as if they were having a flashback of sorts. Then Tiz spoke up,

"Again. That's exactly what the Sage said…."

**Me: Thanks for reading. If you would be so kind, please leave a review, whether it be criticism, supporting words, or just saying how much you love this pairing. They really do make a writer's day. Anyway, here's a quote for you all!**

"**A man defending what he holds dear is far more formidable than one who seeks to take it." –Kamiizumi from(you guessed it) Bravely Default**


End file.
